Baridian Brotherhood
The Baridian Brotherhood is a organization that governs the Hurian refugees now known as the Baridian people, after the fall of their nation in August 2012. The Brotherhood has no land, but maintains temporary officies in the United States where the bulk of the Baridian population is, and has its main headquarters located at the Onyx Palace in the Kingdom of Texas, given to the Baridian government-in-exile. Currently there are 60,970,081 registered Baridian citizens. They are seeking a new homeland, but for the time being are waiting one the actions of their government until further notice. The Brotherhood is led by Benjamin Williams and the Baridian Security Council, who still lead a stratocracy, abeit a much weakened one. The organization has been appealing to the United States and Texas for aid, and has been stuck in negotiations with them for some time now. Currently, the United States allowed the refugees to settle down in the northern Canadian territories, were some 50,000 Baridians are now living. Many more of their people are moving into the region, and the population is expected to reach 300,000 by the end of August. While not the start the people wanted, it is a fresh one, and the Brotherhood views that as good enough. History Early History The fall of Huria in August 2012 was caused by the nation's rapid expansion, which the government had underestimated in regards to its ability to introduce the nation's beliefs into new territories that were becoming unruly. They government annouced that it was unable to continue governing the nation, and given that the world was attempting to destroy Huria, a task easier said than done, the leaders agreed that they needed to go underground for a while. Using an old clause created by Rollace Williams in 1971, the Supreme Commander acknowledged that it was time to dissolve Huria. While its mission was not complete, it did succede in developing the territories under its control. Futhermore, the Federation was intented by Rollace to last forever, further lessing the lose to the men and women who had governed it for the past 61 years. On national television, the leaders of Huria annouced that the mission was complete, and that it was time for Huria to split. The 30 sector that made up Huria were granted independence, and the Williams Family, the War Council, the Bureau of Internal Investigation, and the rest of the vital government bodies, left the nation. They had earlier accepted a deal from the Kingdom of Texas which offered the government asylum in the nation, and sit up their home in the Onyx Palace in Texas' capital Grand Flatts City. The United States too offered to provide residence for the Hurian refugees leaving their nation, not wishing to reside under the new governments. The Anyi and Vazaha, the two ethnic groups that had for more than half a century, governed Huria with an iron fist, did not want to stick around, and board any and every ship headed to the United States. This soon led to a refugee crisis. No one had any idea where or how to house the 60 million fleeing civilians, and some didn't wish to help them at all, given their dark past. However, the United States and the Hurian remnent government came to a conclusion. The United States would allow the Hurian refugees to settle northern Canada, home to fewer the 40,000 people. This deal was acceptable, and the government immediately ordered their people to move to that region after getting to the United States. Plans on forming a new government and military force were also underway, and the plans for the new nation after sometime had passed were being drawn up for the future. Things began to look brighter for the refugee government, and no doubt, the action increased the relationship between the two governments. Formation The formation of the Brotherhood came shortly after the deal with the United States was struck. The Brotherhood was to govern the the refugees int he new land, and shortly it was founded, it sent out a call to any and Hurian seeking to flee from the tyranny of liberalism to aid the new state in rebuilding. Some 50,000 in less than two days showed up to fill the need for able-bodied citizens in developing Baridia. The government, though seated in Texas, ordered the construction of a permanent capital just south of the city of Yellowknife in the former Northwest Territories. The capital, known as Retribution (no doubt for the Baridians long-term goal), is under construction, and has 370 permanent residents. However, as the population continues to increase as more Baridians move into their new homeland, it is expected to house nearly 15,000 people by the end of the month. The Baridians have been very thankful to the Americans for their help, and seek to increase their ties with that nation because of the aid. The future of Baridia is still uncertain. Politics The Baridian government is a stratocracy in which the power is vested in the hands of the military's senior officers. Unlike a military dictatorship where the military's power is not enforced by law or even legal for that matter, in stratocracy, the state and the military are one in the same. The military's power is supported by law and society, meaning that autocractic rule is not required for the military to preserve its right to rule. There is no distinction between public and military offices, both only attainable through military service. A politician may only be removed from power through a court martial, in which charges of corruption, ineptitude, or simply unqualification for the position are brought before a board of high-ranking military commanders who oversee the proccedings. Currently, the highest public and military office in Baridia is that of Chancellor, who is the head of the nation's politcal system and the overall commander of the military forces. The Chancellor holds his position for life, and can not be removed from power, save for resignation, death in office, or appointment of a new one. The Baridian Security Council is the body the runs the military and the politicial area of the nation from a day-to-day basis. Each member of the council is the head of one of the military's branches. The council's job is to keep the nation in running order, and keep the people under control. Also, should anything ever happen to the Chancellor, the Security Council is to assume control and run the government directly. Aside of this, the council has no authority to lead the nation, a role reserved for the Chancellor only. Military Demographics Language Health Religion Culture Art Music Cuisine Media Sports Economy Taxes Transport Energy Geography Climate Environment Education Technology Category:Baridian Brotherhood Category:Organizations Category:Territory